heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebat Hero
The Firebat is a Terran short-ranged infantry hero with a flame attack and fire-based abilities. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: Napalm Rocket (Q): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/NapalmRocket.jpg Allows the hero to fire Napalm Rockets at enemy units and structures. Napalm Rockets deal initial damage and damage over time. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 45 *Cooldown: 11 *Rank 1: Deals 18(+1.8/level) initial damage plus 18(+1.8/level) additional damage over 5 seconds. *Rank 2: Deals 27(+2.7/level) initial damage plus 27(+2.7/level) additional damage over 5 seconds. *Rank 3: Deals 36(+3.6/level) initial damage plus 36(+3.6/level) additional damage over 5 seconds. Skill Two: Stim Pack'' (W): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Stimpack-2.jpg Increases the hero's attack speed and movement speed for 15 seconds. *Life Cost: 10 *Energy Cost: 25 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: 35% attack speed and 5% movement speed. *Rank 2: 50% attack speed and 10% movement speed. *Rank 3: 65% attack speed and 15% movement speed. Skill Three: Incinerator Gauntlets ''(E): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/IncineratorGauntlets.jpg Allow's the firebat hero's flamethrower to deal splash damage to enemy units in the flamethrower's path. *Passive *Rank 1: Flamethrower deals 33% splash damage to enemy units. *Rank 2: Flamethrower deals 66% splash damage to enemy units. *Rank 3: Flamethrower deals 100% splash damage to enemy units. Skill Four: Juggernaut Plating ®: http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/JuggernautPlating.jpg Reduces the damage the firebat hero takes. *Passive *Rank 1: 10% damage reduction. *Rank 2: 20% damage reduction. *Rank 3: 30% damage reduction. Ultimate: Armageddon (T): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Armageddon.jpg Allows the firebat hero to cast armageddon. Armageddon deals damage to enemy units and structures in a radius of 5 over 10 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 120 *Cooldown: 72 *Rank 1: Armageddon deals 108(+10.8/level) damage. *Rank 2: Armageddon deals 162 (+16.2/level) damage. Tips General *You are one of the tankier heroes. 30% damage reduction and 2 starting armor is quite a reduction. Buying Regenerative Biosteel is more effective for you than most others because you will lose health slower. *Your Napalm Rocket is quite an effective poke. Use it on fleeing opponents who are nearly dead or to wear down squishier opponents from a distance. *Your dps is one of the higher in the game, especially when using your stim-pack. Combined with your splash damage, you're one of the better creep clearers. When doing so, target creeps slightly behind others to maximize how many you'll hit at once. *Your anti-air game is fairly weak. However, most air units and heroes are weak enough for you to ignore 70% of the time. If they give you trouble, learn to avoid them and/or buy Devastator Missiles and use Napalm Rockets to deal with them. Note: devastator missiles is one of the game's worst items and should only be bought if you will constantly deal with air. *When stimming, you are one of the faster heroes. Very few heroes will be able to escape from you or catch you. Those who can can't stand up to you in a straight-up fight (except fliers) This gives you a large window to escape with your life even when nearly dead. Beware running down to near-death when there is a root/stun hero nearby. *List of heroes that can catch you when stimming with Jotun Boosters and Psi Disruptor, assuming they have their racial move speed item: Hellion (using fire boost), Marauder (must have hit with concussive shells), Predator, Reaper, Vulture, Banelings (must be on creep) Drone (in useless drone form), Hydralisk (on creep), Roach (on creep), Ultralisk (on creep), Zergling (on creep), Archon (using Power Overwhelming) Dark Zealot (using Blink), Phoenix, Stalker (using Blink). 5 Terran, 6 Zerg if they're good enough to use creep tumors right (1 if they don't use them or you keep them down), and 4 Protoss when using abilities (1 when not). Against Terran *Make sure to get stimpack pretty early, as you want to be as fast as the other heroes, due to the fact that terran has the fastest heroes no matter what. *Get the damage reduction early-mid game as most heroes on terran have high dps. *Although Napalm Rocket is not suggested for early game, if your facing against a squishy hero, you can use it often to kill him or push him back. Against Zerg *Stimpack and Incinerator is suggested to get early as this allows for fast speed, fast attack speed, and allows you to kill the creeps easier as the zerg creeps are weak. Against Protoss *Unless you exactly know what your doing, get damage reduction and napalm to resist the damage the protoss heroes throw at you and to be able to push the aggresive/passive heroes back. Builds Firebat is a very good hero, but not always recommended on a team. Played incorrectly, and the firebat hero will be almost completely useless. Played correctly, it is a helpful teammate. Played well, it will be hard to stop. The firebat hero also can critter, as is very good at it. Against Terran: W E W E W R T R R E Q Q Q T Stats Against Zerg: W E W E W R T R R E Q Q Q T Stats Against Protoss: Q W Q W R E T W R R E E Q T Stats Crittering: W E E W W R T E R R Q Q Q T Stats Early Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Regenerative Bio-Steel, Psi Disruptor, Protective Shield You should focus on mainly getting these spell items before getting armor, weapon, or spell items. These will help you amazingly in the early-mid game. Jotun Boosters combined with stimpack is amazing, Regenerative Bio-Steel makes you a god at tanking/surviving damage, Psi Disruptor helps you slow down enemies, and Protective Shield is self-explanatory. End game Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Protective Shield, Defensive Matrix, Lockdown Later in the game, swap Regenerative Bio-Steel with Defensive Matrix, and Psi Disruptor with Lockdown to have full efficiency. Although not suggested, if your carrying your team, or doing very well and don't need a Drop Pod anymore, go ahead and fill that spot with Regenerative Bio-Steel instead. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes Category:Article stubs